La princesa fugitiva
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Bien este fic lo subí hace tiempo pero tuve problemas así que aquí esta: Cristeen se quedo de nuevo a vivir en Nueva York, lo que no sabes es que su identidad va a ser descubierta, ahora todo saldrá a la luz ¿Qué es lo que le espera?
1. Chapter 1

**La princesa fugitiva.**

Ya han pasado más de un mes que decidí quedarme en Nueva York. Conseguí un empleo como repartidora de pizzas, claro a los chicos les encanta mi trabajo en especial a Mikey, pero eso es otra historia. Gracias al empleo compre un departamento, no es muy grande pero es cómodo; pueden pensar que mi vida es tranquila, pero a veces es muy emocionante.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamo Cris quien esquivaba los rayos del kraang.

-¡Booyakasha¡- gritaba Mikey- Tomen eso malvados kraangs.

-Deja de hablar Mikey y mejor golpea así- dijo Raphael mientras le daba un puñetazo al kraang.

-Chicos tenemos que salir de aquí, hay que encontrar una salida- dijo Leo.

-Miren ahí- señalo Donnie.

Todos asintieron y rápidamente corrieron al conducto que señalo Donnie, los chicos se metieron de golpe esto hizo que se atascaran.

-Chicos no empujeeeeee…- grito la chica mientras caía por el conducto.

-¡Cris!- grito Leo que intento agarrarla pero ya fue tarde.

-Rápido chicos tenemos que ver si Cris esta bieeee…

-¡Leo!- grito Raph quien alcanzo a tomarlo por el brazo y los dos hermanos se fueron por aquel conducto.

-¡Que divertido!, vamos Donnie- dijo Mikey y tomo del brazo de su hermano.

-Espera Mikeeee…

Después de unos segundos de bajar por aquel conducto estrecho los chicos cayeron en un depósito de basura.

-Vamos hay que hacerlo de nuevo- dijo el menor.

-No seas tonto Mikey-

-¿Qué tal mañana?-

-¡NO!- contestaron todos como si fuera un coro.

-Okay- dijo un tanto desanimado.

-Vaya eso estuvo cerca- dijo la chica.

-Ni que lo digas casi nos pulverizan ahí- contesto Raph mientras se quitaba una basura de encima.

-¿Qué tal si lo celebramos con una pizza?

-¡SI!- gritaron entusiasmados.

-Bien, voy por ellas y los veo en las alcantarillas ¿les parece?- comento la chica.

Los chicos aceptaron y se marcharon, Cris volvió a su departamento para cambiarse, no quería ir vestida como ninja.

_Seria raro, bueno lo raro ya es normal para mi_

Saco una camiseta de color azul marino con el logotipo de"I love New York" y la combino con unos shorts gastados, _Son mis favoritos_pensó; también unas zapatillas color morado.

_Ya estoy lista, solo algo más._

Tomo una liga y se hizo una coleta, _Listo,_ tomo dinero y una gorra para cubrir sus orejas y salió. Después de unos minutos llego a la pizzería, pidió dos pizzas grandes y salió de la tienda, miro a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la viera al entrar a la alcantarilla.

_No hay nadie, bien,_ tomo la tapa metálica y bajo, mientras bajaba escucho una voz muy familiar.

-Señor kohaku, no la hemos encontrado en ningún lugar- dijo un guardia.

-Está bien descansaremos y seguiremos, ¿está bien?-

-Si señor- respondió el guardia.

Luego las voces desaparecieron y la chica estaba atónita, sin poder moverse tardo en reaccionar unos segundos.

_**Kohaku**_

_**Está buscándome**_

Rápidamente bajo y se dirigió donde se encontraban los chicos, al cabo de unos minutos llego a su destino.

-¡Chicos, chicos¡- grito un poco agitada.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué tienes Cris?- pregunto Leo.

*suspiro* solo vi una rata o algo parecido, fue solo un susto pequeño, ah me altere mucho lo siento Leo no es nada-; -Ten Mikey- dijo mientras le entregaba las pizzas.

-¡Wow!, gracias Cris-

-No te creo- dijo el chico de rojo.

La chica lo miro.

-No creo que por una rata te asustes de la nada, vamos estas más acostumbrada a cosas raras que normales, ¿no crees?

-Creo que tienes razón Raph, bien les contare toda la verdad, mi verdadera identidad- hizo una pausa.

-Hace muchos años, bueno cuando era más pequeña vivía con mis padre en Japón, exactamente en Wuhan, recuerdo ese lugar antes era muy pacifico ya saben con sus grandes extensiones de campos y sus ganados. Mi padre era maestro de jiujitsu, tenía un gran dojo fue ahí donde me entreno, quería que fuera una gran kunoichi, pero al principio era muy difícil ustedes ya sabrán, ahora que lo recuerdo- hizo otra pausa-

Sus recuerdos parecían balas que se atravesaban su mente, entonces se dio cuenta.

-¡Claro! Mi padre conocía a otro maestro y ese era..

-Yo- dijo Splinter acercándose a los chicos.

-¿¡Maestro Splinter?!- dijeron los chicos

-Sabía que te había visto antes Cristeen, tú eras la hija de Hiroto kazuya, un viejo y gran amigo mío.

-Wow esto se pone interesante- dijo Mikey.

-Maestro pensé que usted había muerto tras el incendio en su hogar-

-Destructor me quito a mi esposa y mi hija, pero al parecer no a mi alumna.

La chica sonrió.

-¿¡Alumna?!- gritaron de nuevo los chicos.

-¿O sea que usted también entreno a Cris?, pero su padre.- dijo Donnie.

-Mi padre murió al parecer Destructor nos atacó una noche, todos murieron, menos yo.., pero es maestro Splinter me acogió como su alumna, me enseño todo a igual que ustedes chicos.

-¿Por qué no nos dijo Maestro?- pregunto Leo.

-Nunca pensé que mis alumnos se toparan con ella.

-Eso tiene sentido- dijo Donnie.

-Bien Cristeen, ¿Qué más paso?- dijo Raph.

-Después del accidente, el incendio en el hogar de mi Maestro vague por las calles de Wuhan, hacia cualquier trabajo para conseguir dinero, desde pastorear ovejas hasta trabajar en fábricas, muchas veces caía rendida hasta que un me canse y renuncie a todo, me puse a robar pero muchas veces caía en manos de los guardias del palacio. Un día llegue como cualquier otro día, solo que ese día fue especial..

**CONTINUARA**


	2. Chapter 2

**La princesa fugitiva- parte dos**

-Tenemos a la rata de siempre majestad- dijo un guardia mientras la dejaba caer al suelo.

-Más respeto- mascullo.

-Eso es lo mismo que no haces, rata.

La chica lo miro con ira.

-Ya puedes retirarte- dijo el Rey, Cris escucho esto ella se puso de pie y el guardia salió del palacio.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?

-Solo robe una manzana- dijo.

-¿Por qué robas?-

-Porque no tengo dinero-

-Hay trabajos que puedes..-lo interrumpió.

-Ya hice eso pero no me pagaban mucho y trabajaba hasta el cansancio.

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

-Además-agrego- para usted es fácil decirlo, no le quitaron a su familia, su dinero u orgullo.

Al final de esto la chica rompió en llanto, apenas tenía 9 años y ya sabía lo dura que podía ser la vida; el Rey solo la miro se levantó del trono y se dirigió a ella.

-¿Te gustaría vivir en el palacio?-

La chica dejo de llorar, se secó las lágrimas y miro al Rey.

-¿¡Es enserio lo que me está diciendo?!, no creé ¿que suena un poco descabellado?

-Puede ser que si pero sería la mejor opción para que dejaras de robarle a mis súbditos-

-Solo hasta que me acostumbre- dijo bromeando.

El Rey llamo a sus guardias que llevaran a la chica a su nueva habitación, estos asintieron.

-Tienes mucha suerte pequeña rata- dijo uno de ellos.

-Calla, ahora me deberás respetar más, ya soy parte de la familia real.

Cerró la habitación y empezó a explorarla, a ver cada detalle.

Es hermosa

Fue ahí cuando mi vida cambió radicalmente, me educaron como una princesa, el Rey me mostro todo aquello de cómo ser una princesa, lamentablemente me aburría. Recuerdo que un dia me escape de mis lecciones y me dirigí al salón, lo que encontré fue a un chico practicando con una katana, al principio quede impresionada con aquellos movimientos; pero el chico me miro, en ese momento no sabía que hacer solo me quede ahí.

-¿Así que tú eres la chica que recogió mi padre no?- dijo burlonamente.

-No tienes por qué ser tan grosero, tú no sabes lo que es vivir y sufrir en las calles-

Los dos callaron.

-¿Qué era lo que hacías con la espada?- pregunto.

-Katana- la corrigió,-Solo practicaba lo que mi maestro me enseño.

-Es genial-

Ambos sonrieron.

Quien diría que ese día conocería a mi mejor amigo y prometido.

-¡PROMETIDO¡-gritaron una vez más.

-¿¡Pero aceptaste?!- pregunto Raph.

-¿Porque te interesa saber?-

-P-Por nada- dijo un poco sonrojado.

-Nunca le dije sí o no, solo escape de mi compromiso, sé que no es la mejor opción y no está permitido pero yo no quería casarme y menos con mi mejor amigo, mi hermano.

-Que incompetente, decirle a tu hermana que se case contigo- replico Donnie.

-¿Y si tu hermana fuera April?- dijo Mikey.

Donnie no supo que responder, guardo silencio y con un leve sonrojo dijo:

-Eso es diferente ella es una amiga que salvamos del kraang.

-Aja-mascullo Raph.

-Bien a todo esto, ¿Qué fue lo que paso hace rato?- pregunto Leo.

-Él me está buscando para que regrese con él.

-Sera mejor que te quedes con nosotros- dijo Splinter.

-Maestro gracias, pero no quiero involucrarlos en mis problemas-

-Sera mejor que hagas caso de lo que dice el Maestro, además será divertido tenerte aquí con nosotros, conmigo- dijo el chico de azul.

Sus hermanos escucharon esto y lo empezaron a molestar, la chica se limitó a verlos, ¿y porque no? Se sonrojo solo un poco.

-Gracias Leo- sonrió.

Después de comer un poco de pizza y bromear entre ellos, callo la noche, no hubo ningún movimiento de los kraangs o del clan del Pie, esto extraño un poco a los chicos; así que se dedicaron a descansar.

*bostezo*, ya es tarde chicos, creo que iré a dormir.

Los chicos asintieron, la chica se levantó de su asiento pero se detuvo.

-Emm.., chicos ¿Dónde podre dormir?-pregunto. Los chicos guardaron silencio.

-Déjanos consultarlo- dijo Leo.

-Claro?-

Los chicos hicieron una junta.

-Bien chicos es la primera vez que una chica se queda aquí.

-Cierto- respondió Donnie.

-Chicos tengo una idea, Cris se puede quedar conmigo- dijo Mikey.

-No seas tonto Mikey es una chica no puede quedarse a dormir contigo, ok eso sonó raro- dijo Raph.  
-No veo el problema, es mi amiga- dijo el chico.

-Mikey, es una chica¡- grito Leo.

-Pero podría mostrarle todo sobre mí-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Donnie.

-Ya saben chicos-

Raph lo golpeo en la cabeza, -Mikey pervertido-

-¿¡Que?!, ¿Qué tiene de malo mostrarle mis comics?-

-OH.. Ya veo- dijo

-Ahhh..- contesto Donnie.

-¡¿Qué tanto dicen, chicos?!- grito Cris.

-¿Nos estabas escuchando?- pregunto Donnie.

-Estaba a lado mío- dijo.

Después de aquel incomodo momento, los chicos decidieron que Cris dormiría en el sillón, llevaron algunas almohadas y cobijas para la chica, ella agradeció el gesto, los despidió a todos y ellos a ella, pero Mikey se quedó junto a ella.

-Cris yo me quedo contigo para protegerte de el- dijo.

-Mikey gracias- dijo en tono dulce.

Sus demás hermanos vieron esto y decidieron quedarse con ella, todos juntos, casi como hermanos durmieron juntos para despertar el dia siguiente siguiendo sus aventuras.


	3. Chapter 3

**La princesa fugitiva- parte cuatro**

La chica abrió sus ojos, ya era de día, miro a su alrededor y noto que los chicos aún seguían dormidos, decidió pararse de aquel sillón donde durmió toda la noche, le resultaba gracioso que aquel sillón viejo sería muy cómodo. Se paró y se estiro un poco luego decidió ir al salón a entrenar un poco, eso le resultaba satisfactorio.

Trato de no moverse mucho pisando con cuidado para no despertarlos, después de pasar a los chicos, volteo a mirarlos, ella pensaba que se merecían ese descanso, de tantas aventuras que había tenido, alegrías, enojos, tristezas, amores.

Amores

Había sido mucho el tiempo que no pensaba en esa palabra: Amor. Le resultaba gracioso no estar enamorada, no era que le preocupase mucho, sólo que a veces extrañaba estarlo. Recordó no hace mucho que Mikey le había mencionada algo acerca de sus hermanos Raph y Leo, había escuchado algo acerca de "alguien", alguien a quienes les importaba mucho.

Esto la hizo pensar una vez más aunque decidió sacarlo de su mente, no era más que un recuerdo vago. Una vez más se encamino al salón, A veces me dejo llevar por la palabras dijo.

Llego al salón estiro una vez más y empezó calentamiento, estirando piernas, brazos, todo a ambos lados para no sufrir ninguna fractura, estiraba sus brazos y manos como si fuesen delicados abanicos, sus piernas eran delgadas pero con fuerza, algo que a ella le encantaba.

Tenía cerrado los ojos lo cual le permitía dejarse llevar por sus movimientos, estiro una vez más sus brazos pero sintió que estas chocaron con algo; abrió los ojos de golpe, era el chico de azul, Leo.

-¡Leo!- exclamo.

-Princesa- dijo sosteniendo su mano delicadamente.

-No quería despertarte-

-No lo hiciste, solo decidí venir aquí- dijo en tono amable.

Aun sostenía su mano, solo se miraban como si se tratasen de decir algo, como si los ojos hablaran por ellos. Él sabía que sentía algo pero ella ¿sentiría algo? O ¿realmente se casaría con el chico?, no sabía pero desde su profunda mente y corazón no lo deseaba, ya había pasado por algo: Karai; la chica que los traiciono, la chica que lo hizo enamorarse, la chica que rompió su corazón, ya no quería algo así.

-¿Es de día y ya tan pronto andan coqueteando?, a veces me dan cosa- dijo Raph observándolos.

Los chicos escucharon esto y Leo rápidamente retiro su mano, los dos se sonrojaron.

-Lo siento- dijo encogiéndose.

-No, está bien- le contesto.

Raphael no estaba muy contento que Leo pasara tiempo con la chica, a veces lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo otras no sabía lo que su corazón le decía.

El joven ninja se acercó hacia ellos, como interrumpiera una atmosfera de romanticismo, algo que él pensaba, algo que le molestaba y a la vez le dolía.

-Además, Leo yo que tu no coquetearía con la hija de un rey, no vaya a ser que nos mande al calabozo- dijo burlándose.

-¿Nunca dejas de ser sarcástico?- dijo la chica acercándose al joven.

-Nunca linda- dijo acariciando su cara.

Ella no sabía si sus intenciones eran burlarse de ella o algo más, algo que tenía oculto.

-Yo mejor me voy- dijo apartando la mano de Raph.

Se apartó de los dos ninjas y salió de la habitación, Leo trato de detenerla pero esta no hizo caso, volteo a ver a su hermano echándole una mirada de furia; Raphael no hizo caso a esto, pero dentro de sí sentía tristeza.

-Cris... que pasa- dijo el más joven de los hermanos mientras se tañaba los ojos.

-Nada Mikey solo que tomare un poco de aire, no es nada- dijo.

-Cris, ¿vas a estar bien?- le pregunto Donnie.

-Si no se preocupen por mí- dijo con una sonrisa fingida y salió de la vista de ellos.

-Se veía rara, como si estuviera triste- dijo Mikey.

-Fue Raphael, dijo algo no debido- comento el líder.

-A veces Rapha se porta como un tonto- dijo Donnie.

-Chicos será mejor que empecemos con los ejercicios-

Los dos hermanos asintieron, pero Raph había escuchado todo, tenía que disculparse con la chica, era lo único que le importaba. Así que salió cauteloso para que sus hermanos no lo vieran. No funciono del todo ya que su maestro lo vio.

-¡Raphael!-

El chico se detuvo.

-¡Hi, sensei!-

-¿No vas a ir con tus hermanos?, por cierto ¿dónde está Cristeen?- pregunto.

-No sensei, creo que le dije algo malo a Cris, debo ir a disculparme- dijo bajando la vista.

Su maestro entendió, lo tomo por el hombro.

-Ve, Raphael debes de corregir tus errores y jamás cometerlos de nuevo-

-¡Hi sensei!-

El chico salió de la alcantarilla mientras su maestro lo miraba, este sospechaba que había algún tipo de afecto de el hacia la chica, esto lo hizo sonreír, le recordó cuando conoció a su esposa.

**Continuara**


	4. Chapter 4

**La princesa fugitiva-cuarte parte.**

El ninja rojo corría a toda velocidad, se preguntaba si ella lo perdonaría, a veces era duro con sus hermanos, pero más con ella, el no entendía por qué simplemente el sentimiento nacía. Desde que la conoció algo llamo la atención del chico, ¿sus ojos?, no, ¿su corto pelo?, no; que tal su voz, la respuesta seguía siendo la misma. Lo que más le gustaba de ella era su forma de ser cuando estaba con él, eso era lo más importante, ella era su razón de luchar.

Por otra parte Cris se encontraba caminando por el techo de una casa, daba pasos grandes como si quisiera derrumbarla.

-¡Como se atreve eso tonto!- balbuceo.

¡Como se atreve!, no es más que un tonto, siempre me molesta, ya sea con Leo o con cualquier otra cosa, nunca deja de verme, trata de hacerse el importante….

Nunca deja de verme y siempre se hace el importante

¿Qué significa?, ¿acaso estará…

-¡Cris- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

La chica volteo, y vio al chico corriendo, acercándose hacia ella.

-¡Raph!- exclamo un poco sorprendida.

-Cris yo lo siento, no quería decirte eso soy un tonto..

-Lose y uno muy grande- dijo aun enojada.

-Solo vine a disculparme-

-Ya era hora- dijo la chica.

-Al menos deberías decirme un "gracias"-

-¡No te lo mereces, en primera nunca debiste decir eso!-

-¡Ya lo sé!- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces porque aun así lo dijiste-

-P-porque me importas- dijo sonrojándose.

Cris no sabía cómo responder, tal vez su sospecha era cierta: los dos se gustaban.

La chica aún seguía sin decir nada, se acercó lo más que pudo al chico y lo abrazo, esta rompió en llanto, a la vez se sentía feliz por otra sentía tristeza.

-¡Eres un tonto!- dijo entre llantos.

-Puedo ser tu tonto, solo tuyo- le respondió hundiéndola en sus brazos.

Esto lo hizo llorar un poco más, sabía que los dos por dentro se decían un te amo, ese abrazo seria el comienzo de algo, ella lo sentía, sentía sus brazos, sentía como si la apretasen con amor, un amor algo extraño pero verdadero.

-Ya no llores- le dijo en tono dulce.

-No puedo, estoy feliz- dijo sonriendo.

-Ya somos dos- le devolvió la sonrisa.

En eso una shuriken se aproximaba hacia ellos, Raph vio esto y protegió a la chica.

-¿¡Que fue eso?!- dijo Cris.

-Fue un ataque, no viene de muy lejos-

-¡Hey sucia lagartija!, deja a la chica y nadie saldrá lastimado- dijo un chico enmascarado; a la vista dejaba ver su pelo corto de color negro, y aún más por debajo de los ojos de la máscara se podían ver unos ojos marrones, llevaba puesto un traje completo color azul, portaba su espada y otras cuantas herramientas, algo familiar para la chica.

Esa voz

Esa espada

-¡Maldito seas!- dijo en un arranque de furia.

Fue ahí cuando los dos emprendieron una batalla, Raph lanzaba poderosos ataque mientras que el chico era más ágil y rápido. Los dos chicos quedaron enganchados.

-No se preocupe señorita, cuando acabe con esta lagartija usted estará a salvo- decía mientras atacaba.

No me reconoce pensó y se puso su capucha para que no la reconociera.

-Soy una tortuga zopenco, ¡aprende a diferenciar especies!-

Los chicos peleaban aun con más fuerza, como si se tuvieran un odio inmenso, Cris no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de que la reconociera y la llevase lejos de Raph, por otro lado si no hacía nada se matarían, así que se llenó de fuerzas y entro en la batalla. El chico de la máscara lanzo un ataque con su espada, Raph no vio esto pero la chica si, así que la chica detuvo el ataque con una sola mano.

-Así que usted es amiga del monstruo-

-¿A cuál de los dos te refieres?- dijo esto y retiro la capucha.

El joven quedo petrificado al verla, esos ojos verdes, es mirada por la cual la estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo, su bella prometida.

-¡Kira!- exclamo.

-Hola kohaku-

-¿¡Que te paso?!, t-tu eres un..

-¿Un monstruo?, no tenías por qué haber mencionado algo obvio.

El joven se retiró la máscara, quería verla a todo color, se acercó a ella y la apretó contra él, la brazo tan fuerte para que no valse a irse.

-¡Sabes lo preocupado que me tenías!, te extrañe tanto Kira-

-Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre-

Dejo de abrazarla.

-Hay que volver, todo te están esperando..

-¡No volveré!, y ya puedes irte no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, y dile al rey que renuncio ser princesa-

-El rey murió-

Se detuvo, un comprendía lo que el chico le decía.

-Kohaku..

-Murió un tiempo después de que tú te fuiste, me dijo que te protegiera y te trajera a casa, y eso lo voy a cumplir-

La tomo del brazo y tiro al suelo una bomba de humo, esto hizo que Raph los perdiera de vista, no podía ver con claridad a donde se dirigían. Una vez que la cortina de humo se fue ya no estaban, se maldijo a sí mismo, si tiro al suelo sobre su rodilla, sus manos las tiro al suelo con brusquedad, se odiaba a sí mismo, tenía que protegerla pero lo no lo hizo, hace unos minutos la tenía en sus manos y ahora estaban vacías. No pudo más lloraba por frustración, lloraba por no verla de nuevo, decidió levantar la mirada, él era fuerte y lo sabía; tenía que regresar con sus hermanos para comentarles lo sucedido y rescatarla, eso ultimo era lo que más anhelaba.

Se levantó decidido, buscando alguna pista y encontró algo una moneda con un sello de un dragón en llamas, la guardo y regreso a la alcantarilla a toda prisa.

no te preocupes Cris, voy a rescatarte

**continuara**


	5. Chapter 5

**La princesa fugitiva- quinta parte**

La chica tosió, la cortina de humo la ahogo esto hizo que se desmallara, trato de recobrar la conciencia, no sentía sus pies su cuerpo pesaba, solo una cosa la mantenía consiente: Raphael ya no estaba a su lado, este pensamiento la lleno de tensión y miedo, no quería que la separaran de él, trato de tomar fuerzas y por fin abrió los ojos, vio al joven que la tenía en brazos.

-¿E-en dónde estamos?- pregunto.

El joven no respondió, solo seguía caminando como si tuviese prisa de irse de la ciudad, lo único que le importaba era que tenía a la chica que siempre amo por 16 años en sus brazos, este hecho lo soñó por años, al fin se hizo realidad.

-¡Kohaku respóndeme!-

-Nos vamos de aquí por siempre así que olvídate de esta ciudad-

-¿Y mis amigos?, mi empleo, y Raph..

-Esa lagartija ya no te hará daño Kira-

-No me llames así- dijo en tono brusco.

-¿Te importa mucho, he?-

-SI, más que tu-

El chico dejo de caminar, ¿Cómo era posible que Cris se fijara en un mutante?, eso era ridículo, era bobo e irreal, pero él le haría cambiar de opinión, haría que se olvidara de él.

Por otro lado Raphael llego corriendo con sus hermanos.

-¡Chicos, necesito ayuda!-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Donnie.

-Han secuestrado a Cristeen-

Sus hermanos dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo, y rápidamente se juntaron el chico de rojo les conto todo lo que había sucedido (excepto la parte romántica) en so les enseño el símbolo que había encontrado tras la batalla.

-Parece muy antiguo- decía el más listo mientras lo examinaba.

-¿Qué significara?- preguntaba Leo.

-No tengo idea tal vez el Maestro Splinter nos diga algo al respecto-

Fue así que los chicos se dirigieron a su Maestro, entraron en su habitación y este los recibió.

-Maestro ha pasado algo terrible, nuestra amiga Cris fue secuestrada, lo único que dejo fue este amuleto- dijo Raph.

El maestro tomo el amuleto, vio cada detalle y al final dijo.

-Lo conozco era de la familia real, un dragón en llamas, la fuerza que tiene cada uno para hacerlo algo extraordinario, esas llamas salen cuando la persona ama algo o alguien-

-Sensei, ¿sabe dónde lo podemos encontrar?-

-Tendrán que viajar hasta Wuhan, no es fácil les advierto hijos míos-

-Haremos lo que sea por traer a Cris a casa.-

-Te escuchas muy decidido Raphael- dijo su hermano Leo.

-Es nuestra amiga, tenemos que hacer algo-

-¿Tu amiga? O ¿tu amada?- dijo Mikey. Raphael se sonrojo y lo golpeo.

-Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente cuando te molestan con la persona que te gusta-dijo Donnie.

-No me gusta tontos, es solo mi amiga y ya-

Los chicos bromearon un poco con su hermano, después de la jugarretas debían de prepararse para su viaje, llevaban sus armas y ¿porque no? algo de pizza. Se despidieron de su padre y este les dio su bendición, los chicos asintieron y partieron hacia Wuhan.

Voy a rescatarte aunque eso implique mi vida, Cris

Cris

Ya habían pasados varios días d aquel incidente como ella le decía, pero Cris seguía pensando en los chicos, ya no podría verlos nunca más, ya no podría verlo. Ya habían pasado días desde que lo vio por última vez, ahora estaba en el palacio, había olvidado lo bello y grande que era, con sus murales de mármol, sus pinturas, los cuartos, todo se encontraba ahí.

Lo que más nostalgia le hacía era ver su cuarto, recordaba cada detalle de el, su cama siempre tendida con unas sábanas de algodón, unos cuadros donde estaba retratada, un espejo que se encontraba enfrente de su grande cama, sus joyas, vestidos, todo seguía intacto; tal y como lo dejo la vez que se fue.

Pero algo había cambiado su cama ahora era una matrimonial.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a cambiarla?!- dijo examinando la cama.

La cama era bonita sin dudas pero eso no era lo que quería, ¿aún no le decía si aceptaba ser o no su esposa y ya había hecho preparativos?, era un tonto eso era lo que pensaba. Decidió seguir examinando la habitación, abrió su closet, era de madera fina, tenía adornos pintados a mano, recordaba cuando tomaba sus vestidos, ahora lo único que tenía era un solo vestido. Ese vestido era de compromiso.

-Te gusta lo escogí yo mismo- dio entrando a la habitación-agrego- De hecho todo lo escogí yo mismo, ¿te gusta?-

-Has hecho todo esto y¿ ni siquiera sabes mi respuesta- dijo dirigiéndose al chico.

-Yo sabía que tu ibas a aceptar, por eso hice todo esto, por eso te busque por 15años, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?-

-No, aun no lo entiendo-

-Deberías yo siempre te quise- dijo acercándose a ella-no me importa si eres una mutante yo aún te quiero-

Cris no sabía cómo reaccionar, ella también lo quería pero no de esa forma, era su hermano, su mejor amigo con quien podía contar pero ahora no estaba muy segura.

-Te dejare sola un momento, tienes que estar lista para la boda-

-¿¡Boda?!-

-SI, nuestra boda-

-Pero…

-Ya dije- salió de la habitación y cerró las puertas con llave-me asegurare de que esta vez no escapes

-¡KOHAKU, NO ME DEJES AQUÍ!- grito con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Lo siento Kira, ya no puedo dejar que mi prometida vuelva a romper su promesa otra vez-

La chica escucho esto y se echó a llorar, no quería casarse, odiaba esto, odiaba que Kohaku actúe de esa manera, odiaba estar lejos de Raph.

Y ahí se quedó todo la noche, esperando una esperanza, realmente se sentía en una película donde a la princesa la forzan a casarse, pero ella ama a otro, era su mismo caso. Cris se encontraba en la puerta como si sus llantos la pudieran abrir: eso era lo que deseaba, pero no era así, estaba en el suelo tomaba sus piernas como si fueran sus únicas compañeras en ese momento, ya no lloraba solo estaba ahí sola, no habia comido nada, no tenia ganas de comer.

Se levantó del suelo, quería ver la ventana al menos eso era lo único que podía ver, podía ver la estrellas, eran hermosas igual que la luna que se posaba entre ellas, recordaba esa luna era la misma vez cuando se encontraba abrazando a Raphael. Vio un movimiento raro entre los arbustos del jardín, ¿serían los chicos?, no sabía pero lo deseaba con todo su corazón.

**Continuará**


	6. Chapter 6

**La princesa fugitiva- parte seis**

Algo raro se movía entre las sombras, eran veloces, una de ellas pasó por una ráfaga de luz que provenía del cuarto de la chica. Una mano toco a su ventana. Cris estaba paralizada, es mano era

-¡Raphael!- dijo abriendo la ventana, -Te extrañe tanto, tonto nunca me dejes- dijo entre sollozos.

-Tranquila ya estoy aquí, tu tonto ya está aquí- dijo abrazándola con fuerzas.

-Eemm …, chicos- dijo Donnie.

Los dos chicos voltearon y rápidamente se separaron el uno al otro con un rubor en su cara.

-¡CRIS!- gritaba Mikey mientras la abrazaba.

-Chicos ya los extrañaba- dijo e hicieron un abrazo grupal.

De pronto una flecha cruzo a los chicos estos lo vieron y se distanciaron, no veían de donde provenía aquella flecha, Leo vio a lo lejos un centenar de ellas les ordenó a sus hermanos una retirada estratégica; Raph trato de llevar a Cris a un lugar seguro.

-Cris que esperas es hora de irnos- le decía.

-No puedo tengo que cumplir mi palabra, esta vez lo tengo que hacer-

-Pero si lo haces..

-Lose jamás podre verte-

-No Cris..

-Adiós Raph, cuídate mucho-

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó lentamente de él, el chico se quedó perplejo; veía a su alrededor y sus hermanos luchaban contra las flechas, veía al frente y la chica que siempre quiso se le iba de sus manos, corrió hacia ella pero una gran red callo sobre él, trato de salir de esta pero no lo logro varios soldados estaban alrededor de él y de sus hermanos, volteo a ver una vez más a la chica, sabía que no podía hacer nada más que mirar.

-¡CRISTEEN!- grito con todo el dolor que sentía.

-Lo siento Rapha, ya te tengo que olvidar- y una vez más brotaron lágrimas de sus ojos.

-General ya tenemos a las cuatro criaturas- decía un soldado.

-Bien hecho, ahora llévenlos al calabozo, ahí estarán lagartijas mutadas-

Se dirigió hacia su esposa.

-Ya, tranquila ya no pasara nada- dijo y la abrazo con ternura.

Raph vio esto.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO!- grito una vez mas

El joven hizo caso omiso a esto y entro en el palacio con la chica, esta miro una vez más a Rapah, sentía una tristeza inmensa, sus ojos y los de él lo decían todo.

Los soldados llevaron a los cuatro chico a un calabozo donde estarían hasta el día de mañana, la gran boda.

Los chicos fueron llevados al calabozo por aquellos soldados, al parecer estaban asombrados por verlos, jamás habían visto algo así, en vez de sentir miedo sentía un curiosidad se acercaban a ellos para preguntarles cosas, el inocente de Mikey decía contestaba unas cuantas respuestas, esto hacia enojar a sus hermanos y de ven en cuando Raph lo golpeaba.

En cambio los soldados contestaban preguntas que ellos decían, les contaron la historia de aquella chica y como llego a ser princesa, además de sus múltiples aventuras con el joven rey, ellos decían que ya estaban destinados a estar juntos, eso era lo que estaba planteado en las reglas, como ellos les decían; al cabo de unos minutos tortugas y hombres ya habían partido diferencias, los hombres les ayudarían a salvar a la chica.

-¿Saben que si hacemos esto nos cortaran la cabeza no?- entre bromeaba un soldado.

-No se preocupe somos ninjas, somos cautelosos- decía el líder.

-Jamás habíamos dejado en libertad a delincuentes como ustedes- dijo un segundo soldado.

-Les debemos una muy grade- dijo el de morado.

-Solo queremos que la chica este bien, saben el joven rey se ha comportado muy mal con nosotros al menos ustedes se vengaran por nosotros, y otra cosa, ya hace mucho que no veíamos a la joven Kira-

-¿Kira?- pregunto Leo.

-Sí, Kira es su nombre real-

Los hicos no lo creían, jamás les había dicho su nombre, ¿porque les mentiría?, ¿habrá acaso algo peligroso en ello?

-Ella no nos dijo eso- dijo Raph.

-¿La princesa Kira no les conto de eso, he?, pues verán es complicado…

UN soldado entro al calabozo, entro un poco agitado.

-¡Escuchen!, la boda se llevara hoy dentro de tres horas, al parecer el rey ya no quiere esperar más-

-Ese maldito bastardo-

-Chicos ya sabes que hacer-

Los chicos asintieron, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, dieron gracias y salieron del calabozo, estaban dispuestos a evitar la boda.

Por otra parte la chica se encontraba arreglándose para su día, su día sin libertad, como ella le decía.

Su peinado era sencillo pero con elegancia, habían ondulado un poco su pelo negro, que dejaba ver más sus facciones, sus labios pintados en un rojo carmesí, sus ojos lo habían delineado y sus pestañas estaban risadas.

Ya era hora de ponerse su vestido, blanco como la nieve, blanco como los recuerdos que tenía ella. Su vestido era strapless y de encaje, tenía un pequeño listón que hacía que su cintura se viera más pequeña, llevaba sus zapatillas blancas, y unos pendientes de diamantes un regalo del joven, junto con un collar y pulsera, todo el conjunto brillaba, hacía verla más hermosa de lo que ya era, lo único que no brillaba era su mirada.

No sonreía, no estaba complacida, podía tener todos los lujos que quisiera, cumpliría todos sus caprichos, pero aun seguiría siendo infeliz, antes lo tenía todo, amigos, empleo, un maestro, un amor. Ahora lo único que tenía era a un joven haciéndose pasar por un adulto responsable, algo que detestaba.

No había marcha atrás, tenía que cumplir su palabra, estaba sentada enfrente del tocador, se miraba, en realidad estaba hermosa mas no se sentía así, sentía todo esto a la fuerza, de pronto escucho un sonido estruendoso que provenía de la ventana.

Sus ojos no lo podían creer..

¿Raphael?-pregunto esperanzada

Pero no había nadie, ya estaba comenzando a alucinar cosas, su miraba bajo una vez más y escucho golpecitos en la puerta abrió y era su dama de compañía quien la guiaría hasta el altar, llegaron a un salón enorme, todo arreglado para el gran día, un gran candelabro iluminaba la sala, estaba hecho de diamantes por lo que le hacía lucir, la joven quedo asombrada por el lujo de todo el salón, pero no podía dejar salir una sonrisa, escucho la nupcial sonar, alzo la mirada había muchos presentes viéndola, murmurando cosas de lo bella que era, sintió como su brazo se alzaba, rápidamente vio que solo era un guardia bien presentado, le dirigió una sonrisa tímida y _un espero que seas feliz…Kira, _la chica le agradeció, y recordó que ese guardia siempre la cubría en sus travesuras y suspiro, no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado hacia ale altar, vio a su próximo esposo, en realidad se le veía muy elegante y guapo, pero esto no le hizo feliz_, _solo desvió la mirada y el chico bajo la suya.

Tomo su mano y así la mantuvo hasta que el padre dirigiera la misa, estaba predicando cuando unos pequeños vidrios cayeron por todos lados, rápidamente unas sombras bajaron, todos los presente estaban boqui-abiertos, no estaban soñando ya que estaban viendo a las mismísimas tortugas ninja. Asombrados todo el público salió corriendo del lugar, Kohaku llamo a sus guardias y los rodearon.

¡Cristeen!-Grito Mikey.

-¡Déjala ir, Kohaku- decía Leonardo.

-Sí que son unas inoportunas lagartijas mutadas-

-Técnicamente somos tortugas-dijo Donnie.

-Me da igual de todos modos, no escaparan-

Y una lucha entre solados y ninjas comenzó, pateando y esquivando ataques, Mikey con sus nunchakus derribo a dos de ellos mientras Donnie con su Bo los golpeaba para que cayeran, Leonardo con sus katanas destruía las lanzas que tenían estos, y por ultimo Raphael dejándose llevar por su furia los derribo a todos, de un salto llego hasta donde estaba Cristeen.

Kohaku alejo a la chica, pero esta no retrocedió, sin que se diera cuenta Raph hizo señales de un ataque, la chica entendió esto y sujetándolo le hizo una llave, teniéndolo bien sujetado Raphael le dio una patada y el chico cayó al suelo.

-ooh… el ataque sorpresa del maestro Splinter, eh?-

-Solo los mejores sabemos eso-

-Y nosotros lo sabemos- le sonrió.

Pero un sonido los callo, al parecer el castillo estaba a punto de caerse, por fortuna los demás chicos habían acabado a los soldados, ahora todos estaban unidos pero con un sentido de alerta, Kohaku se incorporó, y todos vieron que tenía un control en su mano, estaba un poco lastimado por los golpes del ninja rojo pero no le importo, se sacudió un poco el traje y en tono arrogante les dijo

-Verán este castillo se derrumbara en menos de veinte minutos, cerré todas las puertas del castillo, así es, todos vamos a morir-

-¿! Pero qué tontería dices?!- gritaba Cris.

-Ya oíste mi amada, vas a morir, como dice la frase popular, sino eras mía no serás de nadie-

Nadie dijo nada y apretó el botón.


End file.
